


Something Fishy

by Ishileis27



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: F/M, High School, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishileis27/pseuds/Ishileis27
Summary: Sendoh x OC. The story of a girl with the same name as their school’s Mary Sue, who creates a mistake which leads her to the ace of Ryonan‘s basketball team. Not Good with summaries...read prologue :)
Relationships: Sendoh Akira/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Something Fishy

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the only chapter writtennin 1st PPOV. Let me know what you think =)

_"So, I'll be the one asking… Will you go out with me?"_

Oh wow… Such a bold and daring line... Some people will be delighted upon hearing that question, especially if it came from the mouth of the one and only spiky haired rookie of the basket ball team, Sendoh Akirah. Me? Oh me? I'm pointing myself right now. I guess I'll be delighted too… if only… all of this scenerio, wasn't caused by a mistake, a stupid mistake which I actually perpetuated.

So to start off…Who am I? Well, I am an average girl, with an average life, average family, average looks, who's currently a first year at Ryonan high. The thing is, having the simplicity of my life and my personality, I should live a joyous simple life, right? However… I don't. Why you ask? _Eventhough I know you're not really asking_ … but anyway, this started with my birth…my parents were simple folks who doesn't like thinking out of the box, they're like the ones who just go with the flow of things and would just want to get things over with, so when they had me, they didn't really think about a name, so they named me with the most common name a girl could be given. **Yui**. Okay so my name's Yui and to top it off our family has the most common japanese surname out there **Sato**. I am **Yui Sato.**

I know…what's bad about having a common name right? People hearing this will say 'atleast they gave you a name, you ungrateful dimwit'. The truth is there's nothing bad…unless you share the name with a girl who lives right next to you and attends the same school as you. So what? **Again** … unless you share a name with a girl who lives in that very big house in front of our small one and attends the same school, same grade, same class and she's the brightest student out of all those under your grade.

Oh shit…This Yui Sato no. 1, okay eventhough I'm telling this story, I'm always the Yui no. 2, because she's number one at everything, so to avoid confusion I'll call her that. Oh my God… She's so pretty, like she won every pageant there is for our age and she was scouted by a lot of agencies to model. Her Family, _eventhough we had the same surname we're not blood related_ , is one of the richest family in Japan, and geez… to make it even worse, she's good…no, she's the best at everything, top of her class, good at cooking, home economics, can do all sports and will probably be the MVP if she just pushed a little bit. She's like the perfect character in a story everyone wants to be. A Mary Sue. That's it.

And… this is really the worst for me, she's really kind! Like hell, I can't even hate her if I want too. She's got this golden heart to give love to those who need it, she even asked her dad to buy a house for the homeless. That is very kind, I tell you, such a selfless act that I feel so sinful just writing about this 'I hate her' anthology.

So now you ask…Ok, What's wrong? Before that I'll tell you a bit of my humble self. You see…My simple family runs a tailoring shop, just the little one, we do repairs and some custom tailored clothes but we're not rich or anything, my parents are simple, I have a little brother, _he was cute when he was younger!_ And me. My grandfather owns a dojo previously and because of that I kinda took a liking to kendo and well, I loved the sport that I joined the club and got into matches too, it's probably the only redeeming quality I would have against Yui no.1, though I think if she had an interest with the sport I'll be pushed back. So my only simple dream is to be able to have a school life with the dream of becoming a kendo champion. I'm a die hard Sengoku period fan girl that I actually wanted to be a samurai when I grow up! I even do weird things my grandpa tells me about samurais, like catching a fish with bare hands which is… I don't know where he got that from…

To continue this miserable monologue, Yui no.1 has been my classmate ever since I was in elementary… and imagine living a life under her shadow for that span of years…God…I beg my parents to get me to another school but they didn't listen…

So what exactly is living under Yui no.1's shadow? Being the best student she is, everyone loves her and of course everyone looks up to her, they say Yui no.1's pretty and perfect, unlike… **_yeah, that 'unlike' word_** , the endless comparisons I get! Imagine my seatmate, her name's Chihara, a unique one, she does bad in math than I do, she barely passed and they never talk about that…why do they bring up my score all the time? I passed with an average score! And the comparisons didn't end academically, they even judged how I perform in certain sports, extracuricular activities, it's like they expect all those with the name 'Yui Sato' to be perfect and I probably deviate from that.

Of course, there are times when people mistakes me for her, like when a guy sends flowers for her and it accidentally lands in my house, or some love letters which accidentally end up in my locker. You know the first time, I feel elated, my expectations go up only to fall apart after the misunderstanding is cleared, and what hurts more is that line ' **God…Why does she have the same name?** ' Hello?! that's my line! Idiots! The same cycle happened and it got me used to it, that I even became the delivery girl for some of those gifts and letters.

That doesn't end there… Since you all know, I'm a healthy high school girl, who can have a crush…so I have this crush… It's a guy who's also in the kendo club… he's tall, dark and handsome, he's kind and he likes Kendo too! His name is Ryohei-senpai and he talks to me most of the time because he said we share the same passion like…oh my God… Is he the one for me? So one time while cleaning our shinais, I heard the senpais talking…

"I heard you like a girl, Ryohei!"

"What? Where'd you hear that?"

"Oh come on? Who's the girl?"

"Is that the first year? That Yui Sato?"

"He's blushing! Look!"

And like, OMG! That's me? that's me, right? Because I'm the only Yui Sato he knows, and he talks to me all the time… Oh shoot! What am I still doing? Right? I should end senpai's misery and ask him out… So that's what I did… on a day when the cherry blossoms fall, on a certain spot, a romantic one on our school's backyard… I asked to meet him there with a letter… And so we met there…

"Huh? Kohai? Why are you here?"

"Huh? Well uhmm… senpai…the thing is… I want to confess…"

"Wait don't say anymore…or else it'll be weird during practice."

"But senpai?"

"I like someone else… That Yui Sato from class 1-1."

'But I'm that Yui Sato!' and he laughed and told me…'Ugh…No…that's the pretty girl classmate of yours' and you know what…he doesn't even know my name! Ugh! Talk about the pain and the suffering and the humiliation! I beat him up at our kendo practice so I could get his regular spot on the team because of my anger.

Can you all see my suffering? Can you feel it? One time my mother even asked me, why can't I be like that super pretty and smart girl who lives at the big mansion in front of us? And even my stupid little brother has a crush on her! No one's taking my side at this, believe me. I wish…I wish there is something I could do to give her just a bit of a misery, even if it's just 0.5% of what I'm suffering right now.

And this idea came up… One time while I was inside the rest room taking a pee, I heard a group of girls and Yui no.1 enter, so eventhough i'm done, I decided to let them do their thing first before I go out.

"Hey, we heard that handsome basketball rookie, Sendoh, talked to you!"

"Well, yes he did… he's such a nice guy."

"My...I'm sure he fell for your charms too. So…you like him?"

"Yes, I do…"

"Wow! Why don't you two go out already?"

"He's not asking me yet."

"That's bad… Why not ask him then?"

"What are you saying, Mimi! Of course Yui shouldn't be the one asking! it's a disgrace!"

"Yeah… let him ask you out, it won't be long before that happens."

So I heard it will be a disgrace for her if she asks him out… Wow…She never asked anyone out and she's waiting for this one and only guy to ask her. I thought maybe I'll give her that disgrace! And I had this weird idea to write a love letter to Sendoh from Yui no.1 and put it in his locker and I'll write one from Sendoh to Yui and place it to her bag and then when they meet it'll be a disaster, like…'You asked me to meet you here', 'No, you did!', 'No, it's you.' I kind of imagined the trauma Yui no.1 will get drom that incident. She'll move on from that, I mean…she can even date that guy for real and will thank the stupid Yui no.2 for that.

I looked for this Sendoh's locker in order to carry out my plan, I don't watch basketball because I have no interest in ball games so I don't know what he looks like but since he caught the school's Mary Sue, he could be hot too. When the coast is clear, I went to his locker and snuck the letter on that slim space on the side, his locker was probably stuffy inside so I can't push it in completely and quickly.

"Hi…" oh shit someone saw me and is beside me! I looked and wow…there's this heaven sent handsome guy beside me. Tall, handsome with a raven colored spiky hair and he was looking straight into my eyes with a killer smile. He looks familiar actually, but I was reminded of my ingenious plan so I quickly snucked the letter and ran as fast as I could. Who the hell was that guy anyway.

The next day, I shall be doing the second phase of my plan, which is Yui no.1's letter from 'Sendoh' and so while I was busy writing some cheesy stuff, my classmates were all swooning and going out of the classroom.

"Oh my! Sendoh's here!"

"He's looking for Yui!"

"Really?" I saw Yui no.1 stand, with all that surprised glory and pretty face. I want to pull my hair out of frustration. Why can God love someone more than he loves other people? Oh forgive me God, it might be because I've been a bad girl thinking of doing bad to Yui no.1. To think my amazing plan backfired. I peeked when Yui no.1 got out to meet Sendoh.

And well, my eyes could have run out of my sockets when I had a glimpse of this 'Sendoh'. Why…He's the guy I saw yesterday! Oh my…hell's gonna be my ending…he'll probably tell Yui no.1 about it and she'll be mad at me… or maybe I could just say, I did it because I think they look good together.

"Hi, Sendoh-kun!" Yui no.1 greeted

"Oh! Hi!" he greets with that devilish smile. "Is Yui Sato, here?" he asked as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

Yui no.1 and all of my classmates, and me of course, were flabbergasted with his question. Yui…again, the Yui Sato was in front of him and he's still looking for her. Is he blind? Crazy? Suddenly, his eyes averted and caught a glimpse of mine and he smiled at me. Wow…Is that handsome smile really for me?

"Hey! Sato-san!" he called out and passed by Yui no.1 much to everyone's surprise and he walks towards… me? Is this true? To me? I looked around only to be met by skeptical and weird looks from my mates. What is happening? Can someone explain it to me?

"Can I talk to you outside?" he tells me and I nodded, still looking at my mates.

He took me out to a spot hidden by a big tree, then he sits on the grassy floor and pulls my hand to sit beside him and then he was just smiling and looking at me, silently. And well, I don't know what to say. It was awkward…five minutes passed and we're not talking.

"Uh… weren't you going to tell me something?" he spoke still with a smile. Oh geez… Since he saw me yesterday, he thought it was me who did that letter, well yeah…it was me with the intention of having him meet the other Yui.

"Wait…this is all a misunderstanding! I'm not going to confess to you! I don't even know you!" I blurted out and he looked kinda confused.

"Okay…" he urged me to continue and so I told him about my shameful plan and apologized… bowed my head multiple times, asked him to spare me and i'll perform a seppuku. But he's not mad…the hell…he laughed! Is this a laughing matter?

"So you mean…You actually want that girl a while ago to confess to me so she can be disgraced?" he asked and I nodded, still with the intent of seppuku. "Hmmm… But that's quite sad… I don't even know her name."

What?! Fyftetdyfty*#$*#&! He doesn't know her name? Is he stupid?

"Why don't you know the name of the girl that, at least 90% of the male population in our school, including teachers, like? Her name's Yui Sato, stupid!"

"Huh? But you're Yui Sato, right?"

"Yes we're both Yui Sato!" way to go for reminding me of my misery.

"Well… nevermind, so this all just means that…You're really not gonna confess to me?" he asked, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I apologize for that. Really, If you want I'll set you up with that Yui."

"Hmmm.. No need.. I think I belong to that 10% of the male population anyway." He smiled, like what? Then he looked at me with such earnest eyes and a timid smile. "If you're not gonna ask me, then I think I should do…I just don't want to steal your thunder."

"What?"

"So, I'll be the one asking… Will you go out with me?"

So there…How am I gonna answer that? If I answer yes, will that put me out of my misery? Oh Jeez…


End file.
